Krystal~*~Dreams
by DarkSaphire2002
Summary: Sara is teleported back into the Labyrinth, but Jareth isnt the one who brought her there. And why is Jareth actin' like a friggin idiot when Sara arives? read and find out. J/S! is also a song fic! please R&R!!
1. Wonderfull Journey

'ello people! Im Pretty-Kitty15, and a BIG expert on the Labyrinth....but not a 'big' expert on writing...  
-.-'.....anyway I just wanted to say that I do not own the Labyrinth, or Dragonball Z, or any other  
really cool movie/tv show...I just wish I did...so enough of my pouting, onto the story!!  
  
Krystal~*~Dreams  
chapter one  
Wonderful Journey  
  
He sat on his thrown, in a rather bored-like manor. Not really upright enough to be called  
an elegant position...no, more like a pure, common, slouch. He was stunned.   
A mix of feelings rolling around in his head...a mixture of amazment, anger, pain...but most of all,  
heartbreak. It had been at least a week (almost a year in the human world) sence the mortal girl, Sara, had banished him to his castle and returned to the aboveground with the child.   
He wanted to hate her, despise her, loathe her...but found he couldn't. As much as he hated to admit it, over the little amount of time the mortal girl had spent in the Labyrinth, he had fallen in love with her. 'Imagine. Me. Jareth, King of the goblins grieving over a mere mortal...' he thought to himself. He glared into the rather large crystal ball floating in front of him. In it, was Sara, the princess and ruler of his dreams and his desires.   
  
She was sitting on her bed, dressed in another one of her many gown-like costumes. Her attention was drawn to a little green book that was titled 'Quest for the Crystal Palace'.   
Next to her was Sir Didymus and Ambrosia. And sitting on her pillow was Toby. She appered to be  
reading to them, laughing every now and then at a strange phrase or sentence.  
  
Jareth could hear her voice clearly now that he had teleported to his chamber and away from all those noisy goblins. He grinned softly when she got up and started dancing around her room as if it were a ballroom, mimmicking the creatures in the fairytale she was reading.  
  
She stopped and got into a somber position   
"...but even though she rejected the king, he still loved her..."  
she said in a somberly voice, it added to the affect of the story. It was then that Sir Didymus spoke,  
"but, m'lady, if the girl did not care for him, then why did he continue to dreameth of her?"  
he asked. Sara's face was a mixture of thoughts, "Sometimes, its hard to forget about someone you've loved for so long," she spoke as she turned to the window "because you just don't want to let go you--" she was interupted by 'the reincarnation of Ceruela De'vil'   
"Sara! Come down here 'now' and get dinner started!" Karren yelled. Sara sighed and turned to her friends "sorry guys, gotta go make dinner for the evil stepmother" she grumbled.   
  
Jareth scowled at seeing Sara cook and clean 24/7. She barly ever got to have any free time.   
I mean, seeing her father die was enough to make him sick, but being turned into a slave by the human nightmare was just revolting! Oh, how he wished there was something he could do.  
If only she'd call him, then she would be free. As he fretted over the human girl, he began to sing,  
  
~Jareth~  
"we were strangers,   
starting out on a journey,  
never dreaming,   
what we'd have to go through;  
now here we are,  
unafraid of the future,  
at the beginning with you;"  
  
Finding a hard day of cooking and cleaning finished, on her way to her room she began to sing,  
  
~Sara~  
"No one told me,  
I was going to find you,  
unexpected,  
what you did to my heart;  
when I had lost hope,  
you were there to remind me,  
Im on this journey with you;"  
  
Lying atop their beds they began to sing in sequence,  
  
~Jareth&Sara~  
"Life is a road and Im gonna keep goin'  
love is a river an' its gonna keep flowin'  
life is a road;  
now and forever;  
wonderful journey"  
  
They sang as they began to drift to sleep, Sara dreaming of the Labyrinth, and Jareth dreaming of   
the Princess that stole his heart away...  
  
**********  
song:  
Wonderful Journey:Anastasia soundtrack  
A/N:hiya'll this is chapter one of Krystal~*~Dreams, please R&R!!! 


	2. Sara's Mission

Hiyaz! it's the Neko-Onna (Cat-Girl in Japanese), Thats right Pretty-Kitty15 speaking. anyway,  
here is chapter #02 of Krystal~*~Dreams. Oh..and I dont own the Labyrinth...whaaaa!!  
  
Krystal~*~Dreams  
chapter 02  
Sara's Mission  
  
Sara woke up next morning, in a fit of pain up her left side, "must of slept in a wrong position.."  
she grumbled. She whiped the sleep from her eyes as she wobbled down stairs  
to make breakfast before the slave driver could ask her to. But as she entered the living room   
she felt a strange preasence, as she looked around the room she felt it grow stronger,   
but she found nothing. When she turned around, there in front of her was the strangest little thing  
she ever saw, she could tell it was a goblin, but....it was BLUE! She scowled when  
she remembered who ruled the goblins. She straitened up and glared at the little creature.  
  
"And WHO are YOU?"  
  
The creature, cowered at her tone of voice, then opened its mouth to speak,  
  
"I am sorry if I have disturbed you, but I am in desprate need of your help, Lady Sara."  
  
Sara's face softened, but she cocked an eyebrow and shot a look that told the goblin that   
it better be important. From what Sara could tell, it was a girl, and a young one at that.  
  
"alright, we can talk about this in my room. By the way what's your name?"  
  
The little goblin grimanced at her question, but answered slowly,  
  
"The goblins of the castle call me 'squirt', or somtimes 'runt', Lady Sara."  
  
Sara felt a tug of pitty for the poor little Goblin. Then she lightened up and picked the little goblin  
up and made a mad dash for her room. As they entered Sara flung the little squirt onto the   
bed, but not hard enough as to hurt her.   
  
"I'v got an idea why don't I give you a new name!?"   
  
Sara said happily.  
The little goblins ears perked up at hearing this, and her eyes filled with couriosity.  
  
"A new name? Like what? Pongo, Rezo, Direeka, all the good names are taken..."  
Sara smiled and pounced on the bed nexted to the little goblin.  
  
"Hmmm...let me take a look at you. Let me see...Jessie?...Maxy?..."   
She slapped her palms together and her face lightened   
"I know! Pocky!" (this name is deticated to Sarah Hilldreth, who luvs Pocky. You go Sarah! Pocky Rulz!!)  
  
The goblin raised an eyebrow and a clueless look spread across its features  
"Whats a 'Pocky'?"  
Sara smiled and spoke in a happy-go-lucky kind of way  
"Pocky, is a Japanese treat that you dip in chocolate, but the name sounds like it would suit you."  
  
The little goblin furrowed its brows together and thought for a while before speaking again,  
  
"Pocky...its sounds like a type of flower...I like flowers...it sounds nice, I like it!..But down to buissness..I need you're help! My sister is ill and the only way to cure her is to get three things."  
  
She said between gasps. She paused before continuing, then spoke in a doubtfull voice.   
Sara had to strain her ears to hear the little goblins voice,  
  
"First, we need to get the petals of the rare adocka[ah-doe-ka] flower."  
Pocky paused,  
"Two, we need a goblet of the blood red water from crimson lake."  
She paused again,  
"And three, we need to gather a mix of berries, fruits, and mushrooms that grow on the holy lands"  
she finished.  
  
Sara hiked an eyebrow and shot a questioning glance at Pocky.   
"And just WHERE can these items be found?"  
She asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
Pocky stared, transfixed at her feet and answered,  
"...on the secret level of the Labyrinth..."  
Sara growled and glared at the little goblin,   
"Are you crazy!? I'm not going back in there! Not in a million years!...did you say secret level?"  
  
Pocky nodded,  
"Yes Lady Sara, I did say secret level. This is the level of the angel sanctuary. All the animals, elves,  
unicorns, and faeries that live there are of pure heart..."  
She paused for a moment,  
"I am not allowed to go there because it is the law that all goblins 'must' stay on the main level...so I need YOU to get the items for me...please Lady Sara..."  
  
Sara walked around her room in circles as she rubbed her temples,  
"But why do 'I' have to get the items? Why not get some other girl?"  
  
Pocky frowned at hearing this,  
"Because you were the only one to solve the labyrinth. You are the best person for the job!"   
she screeched.   
Sara sighed and sat down on the bed next to Pocky.  
"Okay, I'll help you. But I want somthing in return."  
  
Pocky tilted her head in a confused mannor  
"Like what Lady Sara? I don't have much to offer."  
  
Sara smiled and giggled a little  
"I don't know yet, but I tell you when I do. Now, I guess I'll leave tomorrow morning...meet me back here this time tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
Pocky giggled and nodded her head,  
"Okay, Lady Sara! See you tomorrow!" Pocky said as she hopped off her sheets and dissapered under  
the bed. When Sara looked under the bed frame the little goblin had vanished...most likely back to the underground, no doubt.  
  
Sara sighed and walked back down stairs to make the breakfast that she never got to start.   
Singing as she went,  
  
"Whatever you imagine,  
can one day come to be;  
there are dreams full of treasure,  
time without measure,  
to learn whatever you may need to know;"  
  
She sang as she cooked her breakfast,  
  
"(chorus)  
Imagine,  
that you and I can fly past the sun,  
Imagine,  
leave all you doubts and fears behind us,  
'cuz thats just what can happen,  
when you look inside you're mind,  
and see all the wonders you can find;  
Imagine..."  
  
As she prepaired a meal for her family, she wondered what would happen when she got into   
the Labyrinth. Would she see her old friends again? Or how about her old enemies? Has anything  
changed? Will she run into the very man that haunted her dreams...would she see..the Goblin King  
again? Would she see him, Jareth? She shook her head clear of any thoughts that surrounded the   
ruggedly handsom Goblin King, and began to focus on her mission.   
'Okay, first, get the adocka flower, then get the water, and then get the fruits, mushrooms, and berries...' she thought...  
  
*************  
Song:Imagine--Pagemaster soundtrack  
That was it! chapter two of Krystal~*~Dreams. Please R&R! 


	3. Dear Readers,

Dear Readers of all PrettyKitty15 fanwork,  
  
Thank you all for your kind reviews. They have been much appreciated. I would like to say that I truly am very sorry for making you wait so long for the next chapter of 'Beauty and the Beast', 'Krystal Dreams', 'A Demons wish', or any other of my stories. I have been going through some unfortunet mishaps lately, which resulted the suspention of futher updates--for example;   
  
My mother and I had unfortunetly been kicked out of our appartment because of a few dissagreements with the landlady and were unable to find another set of appartments in our area that took animals (we have a dog), and we unfortunetly were unable to afford a small house because of the small fact that houses in our area are very expensive. So as a result, we unfortunetly had to live in a hotel room for five months until we were able to find a place to live. After that, We moved into a new place, but all of our belongings are in storage, and we were late paying the bill for storage space resulting in us not being able to get into storage until it was paid. So for about eight weeks, we went without TV, a phone, a bed, a CD player, or a computer. BUT, little by little, we were able to retrieve some of the basic living requirments from storage. So now we have a phone, a CD player, and we just got my computer hooked up about a week ago...but I just got the internet hooked up last night. I'm still working on getting my bed and TV out of storage--but that can wait, at least I have the internet-right?  
  
Anyway, thats basicly my entire lifes story for the past year. Kinda pathedic really, but it's kinduva cool experience. In anycase, start looking forward to further chapters being updated whether it be 'Beauty and the Beast' or 'Krystal Dreams', 'cuz I'm gonna be making alota upates!  
  
Once again, I am truly sorry for such a long wait. Thank you.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
PrettyKitty15 


End file.
